The Wrong Mary
by whatkindofnameisvolta
Summary: In which Gabriel gets a mission from Dad and completely screws it up. Originally supposed to be a Christmas piece but there you go.


**This is my idea of festive spirit:**

**Gabriel gets the wrong Mary.**

**~#~#~**

In hindsight it hadn't been his fault. Well, okay maybe it had. He should have known the minute he landed. It had been the entire Plan after all, ever since Dad flipped on the lights… Even without knowing the family personally, like he did now in the good old 21st century, he should have known. Call it the angelic version of psychic premonitions. Just how like Castiel could tell that prostitute's father had left, just like he had seen the end of the apocalypse 'story', Gabriel should have known he had got the wrong house.

And the wrong country.

And the wrong year.

He had been following Dad's orders, like usual at the time.

Luci had left, but was still continuing to make trouble. And Gabriel was strategizing his own exit plan. He knew that Michael was having a cage built for Lucifer and he didn't like it. He didn't like the fighting. Michael and Lucifer either fighting or glaring at each other with Raphael making snide comments in Michaels favour, which did nothing to curb Michael's arrogant sense of righteousness or Lucifer's anger at Dad. Who had left. Again. Metatron had gone too.

So he had taken a vessel, one which he would later revisit, and had taken a look around planet earth. His vessel seemed a reasonable human sized, his eyes reflecting the golden colour of some of his wings. Being a younger and more naïve, but still devastatingly handsome, angel he hadn't realised what was wrong until he had taken off and re-landed.

~#~#

Mary stretched her arms over her head to relieve the ache that had developed from the unpacking that had taken up most of her day. Now that the sun was setting she thought perhaps she'd make some pasta to eat when John came back from the garage and settle down to read a book or something in the meantime.

The pasta didn't take long to cook, she would reheat it later as she would do with the sauce. She put the spoon and the knife she had used to dice beef into the sink. She turned on the tap, added washing up liquid and rooted around in the fridge for something for dessert. Lately she had been craving pie.

She was back by the sink when her hunter senses kicked in. Without turning to face the creature, her hand rummaged in the soapy water of the washing up bowl and closed around the meat knife. She turned swiftly-

-to see a short man in a cargo jacket and jeans. He was highlighted by some sort of white glow. A halo effect circled his light brown hair and Mary could swear she could hear a harp in the background.

This did not stop her from bringing the cleaver through the air with a precision that would have made her dad proud. Only it missed her target. An empty space lay where he had been. There was a faint fluttering noise as she brought the cleaver down again on the man-shaped creature that had reappeared behind her. This time, time seemed to stop, her arm froze in mid-air and the theatrics surrounding the man-shaped creature disappeared as her weapon turned into a daffodil.

"Wow, wow, lady! Easy! I'm one of the good guys!" The man spoke with a clear American accent, but then again many demons did too. Whilst her arms and feet seemed to be frozen, her mouth wasn't.

"Christo!"

"Sooo not a demon. Now are you going to let me do my official business or are you going to continue in your half-assed attempt to kill me?"

"What business could you possibly have with me, I'm done hunting. Leave me and John alone!"

"Well-" he coughed theatrically and brought a scroll out from nowhere, "Mary of Nazareth, I the Archangel Gabriel give you a message from our Father who art in heaven-" Mary could swear she heard him mutter, 'or not', under his breath before he continued.

"-That you will give birth to a son who will be of significant importance in heaven and on earth and will be worshiped as the chosen one," the angel sighed and rolled up the scroll.

"Blah, blah, etcetera. Who wrote this? I would say Metatron but…" he scoffed.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"Weren't you listening? They call me Gabriel!" He seemed to be equal part frustrated at the task he had to do and equal part finding hilarity in his superiority in this situation.

"An angel? If you're an angel. Let. Me. go," Gabriel opened his mouth to refuse, then sighed and raised his hand to snap his fingers. Her muscles relaxed and she found she suddenly had to sit down.

"Yeah, pull up a chair. So Mary of Naza-"

"My name is Mary Winchester, we're in Kansas. You've got the wrong Mary, especially if you're talking about _the_ Mary."

"What?" He sounded as if he wasn't used to being wrong.

"This is Kansas, America, and I'm already 5months pregnant with a baby boy who we're naming Dean after my mother, not Jesus."

"uh-" Gabriel took another look around. Whilst he did spend a lot of time looking down on earth, he suddenly realised he wasn't exactly good at differentiating between time periods. This seemed to be post-Jesus, instead of pre-Jesus- which is kind of what he was supposed to be changing.

"What year is this?" Realisation was starting to hit. Whilst he had got the wrong Mary they seemed to be of equal importance.

"1978."

"And you said Dean Winchester? Correct?"

"Yes?"

"Wow, Mikey's gonna be pissed, another thing Gabriel's screwed up! No staring at humans, follow orders, listen to Dad! Now tell Mary that she's going to pop out the messiah! Only looks like I got the wrong one. Don't worry your kid's gonna be special too." Gabriel eyed her stomach speculatively. Mary very much wanted to stand up and kick the angel out of her house but the effects of whatever he done to her was still working.

"What do you mean Dean's gonna be special? Leave my son alone!"

"Nothing I can do to change it! It's all written in the metaphorical script! In fact I'd better get back to my _actual_ job, I'll take my leave of you, good lady. Oh and we'll be keeping an eye on the rugrat for you," he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

As he disappeared back into the ethereal plain he heard a saucepan hitting the wall above the space where he had just been standing as the enchantment ended.

He found a convenient place to leave his vessel for him to revisit later, after he had completed his original mission that was, pausing as he orientated himself in 1970's America. He looked over the dark park as he thought, his vessel would no longer be capable of looking after himself after housing an archangel. He would definitely need it later, he thought grimly, as he took off, heading to ancient Nazareth.

Yes, Angels were definitely watching.

**~0~0~0**

**Hope you enjoyed. Supposed to be light hearted but turned into something else.**

**whatkindofnameisvolta**


End file.
